Pam and Eric's Relationship
Eric Northman and Pam are the first maker/progeny relationship that is shown on True Blood. Before Season 1 Pam was a madam in a brothel in 1904. There, Eric Northman saved her in an alley from an attacker. Later, in 1905 he shows up requesting her company. Season 1 Eric and Pam are first seen in Fangtasia. Eric and Pam are quickly shown to be snide, blunt, no-nonsense vampires. It is shown early on that Eric and Pam have a close, loyal bond. After Longshadow is staked, Eric and Pam are quick to have Bill Compton pay for his crimes. They are both opposed to mainstream, and are vocal about what has happened. Season 2 For most of season 2, Pam works for Eric to track down the Maenad that is reeking havoc in Bon Temps. She also works to disperse the V to Lafayette and we discover she is also Eric's hair stylist. Pam stays in Shreveport to look after things, while Eric travels to Dallas in search of Godric. Season 3 In season 3, the close bond between maker and progeny becomes more apparent between the two. Facing possible criminal charges for the killing of the Magister, Eric is ready to face whatever outcome. He also knows he must face Russell Edgington's wrath for staking Talbot. The two show a more vulnerable and affectionate side toward each other. Pam cries at the thought of her maker dying, and Eric consoles his progeny by hugging and kissing her forehead. Season 4 After paying a visit to the new coven in town. Marnie wipes Eric's memory from his mind. Sookie picks him up and brings him to her home. Sookie calls Pam, who with vampire speed, arrives at Sookie's house. Pam threatens Sookie and Eric pushes her across the room, having no idea who she is anymore. Pam leaves to deal with this on her own, in hopes of regaining her maker's memories. Pam spends her time trying to find a cure for Eric's amnesia. She accidentally blurts out to Bill that Sookie has Eric. Pam is locked in a cell with Eric at King Bill's. She tries to make Eric realize who he really is, but it's hopeless. He tells Pam he doesn't want to go back to the vampire he was. Later, Pam is freed and seeks out Tara for revenge. After Eric regains his memory, Pam emotionally embraces him and tells him that she loves him and they kiss passionately. Eric and Pam join Bill and Jessica to blow up Moon goddess Emporium and Eric is ready to give up his life to save Sookie's. Pam won't stand by and let him do this so she fires a torpedo at the shield around the building to cause a distraction, almost killing Sookie. Eric is so angry that yells at her to get out of his sight before he kills her. Pam runs away looking heartbroken. Later she shows her fury at Fangtasia by throwing furniture around and sobbing over her fight with her maker. Season 5 Pam is seen having flashbacks of the old days with Eric and weeps in her coffin. When they are reunited, she is heart broken again when he attacks her accusing her of knowing where Russell Edgington is. He later releases her and they reunite with a passion make out session. After it is shown that Eric has yet again pushed Pam away, when she finds out about his sister. Image Gallery * See: "Gallery:Pam and Eric" Category:Relationships